


I'm Such a Terrible Mess

by FolleseGaskarth



Series: Foolish, Young, and In Love [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Slight Masochism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Noiz had come to Samezuka Academy, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Swim Team Captain Matsuoka Rin. And more importantly, Swim Team Captain Matsuoka Rin's teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Such a Terrible Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have fully accepted the title of Trash Monarch for writing this.  
> This idea has been in my head for the longest and I hope I did it justice.  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> **EDIT: Now with [art created by moi.](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com/post/108855127769/rin-and-noiz-dont-care-what-you-think-of-them-and)

Noiz couldn't explain what it was that he found so attractive about that certain red-haired teen. Perhaps it was his eyes, tinted the same shade as his hair, possibly shinier and more vibrant. Perhaps it was his build, strong and well-defined; Noiz knew he was a swimmer and often frequented his races just to see his body. Or perhaps it was his teeth, pointed sharp things that were so peculiar but Noiz could easily imagine them trailing along his dick, maybe biting down a bit and yeah. It was definitely his teeth. 

Noiz had come to Samezuka Academy after finishing middle school at Iwatobi. Some of his friends went to Iwatobi High but he and a few other friends came to Samezuka. Personally, Noiz just thought it'd be easier to get some dick at an all boys school. But now he was ruined by Third Year Swim Captain Matsuoka Rin and his sharp, perfect teeth. No matter how hard poor Second Year Noiz tried, he just couldn't get past wanting Rin. 

"We're joining the fucking swim team." Noiz announced one day during lunch. Clear and Aoba looked at him with confused expressions. 

"Why so angry, Noiz-kun?" Asked the ever-so-respecting Clear. 

"Because I'm fucking sick of chasing around this kid like a lovestruck idiot."

"Aren't you a lovestruck idiot, though?" Asked Aoba. Noiz scoffed. 

"I just want him to suck my dick. I don't wanna ride off into the sunset with him. Well... Maybe the riding part." 

"You're fucking gross." Bit back Aoba with no real meaning behind the words. Noiz winked and bit his lip making sure to let his left snake bite piercing catch on his teeth as he did so. Aoba rolled his eyes as Clear giggled at their banter. 

Nonetheless, the three of them showed up to swim practice that day and dragged along Sei. 

"Why am I here?!" Sei demanded as he realized where he was forced to follow his twin brother and their friends. No one had told him anything considering he had the lunch period after all his friends. 

"Because Noiz can't control his dick." Aoba responded. 

"Tch, shut it, Aoba." Noiz responded almost automatically. 

"Simply put," Clear clarified. "Noiz wants to get closer to the team captain so he's dragged us along." Sei rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, a deep voice addressed their group.

"You boys are late to sign up," The captain joked; new entries were always accepted but were less common. Sei looked over at Noiz who looked almost irritated as he watched the captain. "Well," Matsuoka continued. "You just gonna stand there or are you boys gonna swim?" He urged. 

Aoba, Noiz, and Clear walked over to the locker rooms to change while Sei practically went insane trying to get someone to notice he didn't have a swimsuit. 

"I didn't know I was gonna be doing this today!" He told the captain when Matsuoka inquired why he didn't have a swimsuit. 

"Ah, don't worry," The captain reassured him before turning to call someone. "Nitori!" A small yet built boy with short, silver hair came running towards the captain. 

"Hai, Matsuoka-senpai?" 

"Get this newbie a swimsuit." He ordered calmly. The alleged Nitori nodded and dragged Sei along to get him a swimsuit.

By the time he came back, he was blushing bright red, embarrassed that he had to wear a speedo while he saw all his friends dressed in pant swimsuits while he felt naked. 

"You idiots." He hissed at his friends and turned his head away in mock anger. Aoba giggled and wrapped an arm around his brother. 

"Relax, onii-chan," Even though they were twins, Sei was still born before Aoba and Aoba would call him 'big brother' when trying to cheer him up. "You'll bring your own swimsuit tomorrow."

"You mean we're doing this again?!" Aoba chuckled out of nervousness. 

"Most likely." Sei was cut off from his speech for the second time by the captain as he ordered each of them to swim a lap. 

Noiz was quick to strip off his jacket and toss it on a bench before stepping up to the starting board. He felt eyes all over him as well as heard a few murmured whispers about him. Not only was he well built but he also had piercings everywhere. He supposed both facts were pretty surprising seeing as he looked like such a scrawny, lanky kid with clothes on but he assumed the piercings bit was a little more shocking. He had a whopping twenty-five of them in total, four of which were currently not visible. He looked over at the captain who seemed to be frozen in his spot and tossed a wink and smirk his way, thinking about what Matsuoka would say if he saw his last four piercings. 

Ignoring the stares directed at his facial and hand piercings now that he was the center of attention, he dove in. The sound of the splash was nearly piercing as everyone around the pool realized just how quiet they had gotten. Sei, Aoba, and Clear just smiled amongst themselves, secretly happy that they were friends with the mysterious boy. As they looked back at the pool, however, they watched in awe, realizing Noiz was a much faster swimmer than they assumed. Aoba looked around at everyone's stunned reactions, knowing that a least a handful of them were questioning whether or not all that metal weighed him down. 

As Noiz climbed out of the pool with a time that nearly rivaled the captain's, Aoba handed him a towel with a proud smile. He was walking back to his friends when Matsuoka stopped him and told him in a voice that seemed too small for his own, 

"You're definitely in." Noiz smirked as he continued walking, feeling the captain's eyes trailing along his skin as he walked away. 

The rest of the boys also swam but had much less attention than Noiz had. Matsuoka watched them each as everyone else continued swimming and practicing around them. Aoba went after Noiz. He was a good swimmer, Matsuoka noted, but he was very average. His stamina and speed were good but he could be better. Matsuoka accepted him, deciding he would make a great swimmer once trained. Clear went afterwards and surprised Matsuoka by being such a great swimmer. His stamina could use work but he was a great sprinter; his power, drive, and stroke could leave his opponents in the dust, given he swam short distances. Nonetheless, he received applause from a small audience once he rose out of the water and was told he had made the team. Sei went last. Matsuoka's eyes trailed over the slight body with the flat stomach. Sei almost looked like a girl with such a delicate body, but one look at his skimpy speedo and Matsuoka knew he was certainly not female. He had such a look of determination, Matsuoka noted, almost as if he was going to blow everyone away with his amazing swimming. His form was beautiful as well and the captain stared in awe as he dove. But the sparkle was soon gone from his eyes as he watched Sei swim. He was slow and gasping too much. It was a miracle he could keep his head above water and was even moving. When he rose up, nearly dying for breath, Matsuoka was ready to let him go. Despite his large, deep, shining eyes and small pout of frustration, Matsuoka still opened his mouth to say 'no'. Sei was saved, however, as a tall, brooding brunet walked in. 

"Yo," He called to the captain. "Keep him, Rin," Sei figured they had to be good friends for him to call the captain by his first name. "I'll train him." He finished. 

"How did you-?" Rin was cut off by the brunet. 

"I know you well enough, idiot," He teased. "Seriously, keep him." Rin cocked an eyebrow and Sei saw a faint ghost of a smirk on his lips as he eyed his friend. He then turned to Sei. 

"Uh, congrats. You've made the team." Sei beamed a smile as he pulled himself out of the pool, thanked the tall boy for saving him a spot on the team, and walked away. 

"Hot damn." The brunet said as his eyes followed Sei's slight figure walking away. 

"I knew it." Matsuoka sighed. 

"Oh, shut up," His friend teased back. "I already know you've got your eyes on that metal freak." 

"You've always been a twink lover. I like my men with a little more muscle on them." His friend laughs deeply. 

"I would think I'm your type but seriously, the human Swiss cheese? That's your type?" 

"Tch, be quiet, Sosuke. I don't have a type. I like 'em when I see 'em. And you? Definitely not my type. Gross." He teased with a smirk before Sosuke grabbed him in a chokehold and ruffled his hair, teasing him back. 

Noiz was just pulling himself out of the pool when he caught sight of the interaction. Matsuoka was coincidentally looking his way and saw his shining green eye from the corner of the towel that was drying his hair. His breath nearly caught in his throat as Noiz smirked at him again and then walked away. Damn, Rin had it bad. 

~~~~~

Rin could barely stand it anymore; he was the damn captain of the swim team Noiz was on and he was determined to talk to the boy. Luckily he had the same lunch period as him and was able to catch him before he sat down with his friends. 

“Noiz!” He called out much to Noiz’s surprise.

“Eh?” He questioned back at the faceless voice. Rin nearly pushed through a crowd of people to get to the blond-haired boy. 

“Do you, uh, maybe wanna eat lunch together today?” He asked nearly blushing as he flashed a sharp-toothed smile, watching Noiz’s friends behind him, smiling to themselves. Noiz shot him that signature smirk and looked back at his friends who nodded before responding,

“Sure.” 

“Great!” Rin responded with maybe a little more happiness than he should’ve shown. He led Noiz to the rooftop of the school where a few other students were also eating lunch. He sat down in a more-or-less empty area and patted the floor next to him, prompting Noiz to sit down. “Just wanted to get to know new swim team members.” He explained to a seemingly-confused Noiz.

“Well, Clear and Aoba are also new team members.” He calmly explained as he unwrapped his sandwich. Rin nearly froze as he was opening his bento. 

“Uh, yeah, but I’ll take it one at a time,” Noiz could’ve fought back but he simply shrugged. “So, uhm, tell me about yourself.” God, he was so lame. 

“What’s there to know?” 

“Start with… simple things. Like where you’re from, how old you are.”

“I’m sixteen. I’m German.” Rin gaped at him.

“I thought you’d say another Japanese city. You’re from Germany?” Noiz nodded. “But you know Japanese so well.”

“I learned quickly. I came here not too long ago.”

“Family move?”

“No, just me and my brother.”

“Oh, how old is he?”

“Fourteen.” 

“Fourteen?! How do you take care of him if you’re both so young?”

“I’ve got an arrangement. My parents own a house in the neighborhood. I came during my last year of middle school. Stayed here with my brother. Cops never bothered me as long I stayed out of trouble. The perks of being rich.” He finished, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Huh. Interesting. Why’d you leave home though?”

“Parents didn’t care, didn’t like me. So I left. And my brother wanted to come along. I wanted him to stay but he was persistent. He practically dragged himself along. It’s not so bad though.”

“He’s in high school now?”

“Yeah, he goes to Iwatobi with some of my other friends.”

“Go figure. I have friends who go there too. Can your brother swim like you?”

“I dunno. We never did much of that ‘bonding’ thing.” Rin has an almost sad look on his face; Noiz’s backstory was pretty tragic to him. 

“You should find out. Maybe he can join Iwatobi’s swim team and we can have joint practices. I’d love to meet him, he sounds great.” Noiz makes a noise between a laugh and a scoff.

“He’d probably be terrified of you.”

“Of me?” Rin jokes. “It’s my teeth isn’t it?” He runs his tongue over the top row of his teeth and Noiz has to will himself not to shiver. He nods instead. “Oh but he’s not scared of you?”

“He actually convinced me to get a few of them and even came with me to get them pierced.” He tucks a few strands of his hair behind his left ear so Rin can see the one with more piercings. 

“Jesus Christ…” Rin comments. “How many do you have?” He begins to look Noiz over, trying to find more. 

“On my ear? Six. In total? Twenty-five.”

“Jesus-Twenty-five?! You’re sixteen!” Noiz shrugs.

“And you’re what, seventeen?” Rin nods. “And you have shark teeth.” Rin opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something and then closes it at which point Noiz smirks again. 

“Where else do you have piercings?” He asked after a while. 

“Back of my neck, my other ear, nose, mouth, eyebrow, hands,” At which point he paused to let Rin look his hands over. “And I have some in… other places,” He adds in a low, deep voice. Rin cocks an eyebrow at him and Noiz tosses a pointed glance towards his own crotch. “I can show you sometime,” He continues in that low voice as a pinkish dusting seems to spread over Rin’s cheeks. “Y’know, if you’re into that.” He looks up at Rin who’s still staring at Noiz’s crotch and waits for a response. 

“Oh,” Rin looks up then, realizing it was his turn to speak. “Uh, seriously?” Noiz shrugs.

“Yeah, if you wanna.” Rin blushes and looks away for a moment before responding,

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll take you home after swim practice, then.” Noiz almost deadpans as he looks over the horizon.  
“A-Alright.” Rin responds. 

 

He spends the rest of the day unable to stop thinking about Noiz’s promise and wondering exactly what it was they were gonna do. It was pretty obvious but was Noiz really that open and carefree? No, no it couldn’t be. He meant something else. _If you’re into that,_ he had said. What else could that mean? Rin was thankful for the end of the day when he could finally escape to take his short shower before jumping in the pool. He made it a little longer and much colder however, willing his erection to calm the fuck down lest he make a fool of himself in front of his entire team. 

“How’s your creeping going?” Sosuke nearly scared the life out of him when he spoke up from behind him. Rin willed himself to take his eyes off of Noiz’s body as he swam in order to turn around and address Sosuke.

“For your information, you asshole, he’s taking me to his house today.” 

“Whoa, third base already, Rin? You’re easy.” Rin punched him in the arm, which actually hurt a bit, regardless of how built Sosuke was; Rin was pretty tough himself. 

“Shut up, you loser. He’s hot and at least I’m getting somewhere with him, unlike you and twink face over there.” He nodded towards Sei’s direction. Sosuke shot him a pointed look.

“I like taking things slow and being chivalrous.” 

“Yeah, well, I like sitting on dick.”

“And they say romance is dead.” Sosuke jokes. 

~~~~~

The walk to Noiz’s house is quiet and Rin is nearly shaking the whole way, full of doubts and questions. 

_“What if he’s a serial killer? What if he and his brother are serial killers? What if he doesn’t like me?”_

Somehow, only the last one seemed to matter to Rin; he was really hoping this wasn’t a one-time thing. Regardless of how the sex turned out. Well, if they were even gonna have sex. I mean, they probably were, Noiz seemed like a sexual deviant. And a kinky bastard. Oh God, this could go so well. And so wrong-

He was cut off by his thoughts as he suddenly entered the threshold of a house was thrust against a wall the second the door closed. He was nearly intoxicated by Noiz’s scent and proximity; he was so ready to get his lips on those metal-punctured ones. He was so ready for it when,

“Are you okay?” Noiz asked; he must’ve felt his shaking body and seen the nervous anticipation in his facial expression. Rin was gonna answer, honestly, but instead all that left his mouth was,

“Your brother’s not home?” 

“Nah, he’s got some club or something to go to.” Noiz knew exactly what his brother was doing, knew that he stayed in the library on Tuesdays for Library Council meetings but those were too many words to speak that distracted him from his one objective: Rin. 

“O-Okay.” Rin simply responded. 

“Seriously, do you wanna do this?” Noiz asked, trying to keep all impatience out of his voice in favor of not sounding like a complete dick. It seemed like gears suddenly clicked in Rin’s head as he nodded. He wasn’t a wuss of any sort and he certainly didn’t let anything as silly as ‘love’ sway his emotions. 

Rin grabbed Noiz’s face and brought it to his own, kissing him with force and wasting no time in slipping his tongue within his own. Noiz made a small noise of surprise into Rin’s mouth, almost like a moan as he let himself fall into the action. They were so caught up in the action that Rin felt cold when Noiz pulled away to whisper a harsh ‘Bedroom.’ and lead him over to the said room. Noiz fell on the bed and Rin followed, sitting on his lap as they continued to make out. Noiz supported his back with his arms as Rin ground down his erection into Noiz’s growing one. 

“So when you gonna show me those last few piercings?” Rin teased as his hands made their way under Noiz’s shirt and started playing with his nipples. When he didn’t get the reaction he wanted, he pinched them a bit, causing Noiz to grunt and nearly throw his head back as Rin smiled. 

“How about right now? Get on your knees.” Noiz demanded and pulled down his pants as he sat on the bed, waiting for Rin to take initiative. Rin did so almost immediately, pulling down Noiz’s boxers as he shuffled in between his legs. 

“Oh.” Rin said once Noiz’s erection was in front of his face. 

“What?” Noiz said, turning pink and feeling slightly self-conscious. 

“Nothing,” Rin reassured once he heard the worry in Noiz’s voice. “I just didn’t think you were serious.” He finished, his fingers toying with the piercing at Noiz’s tip. 

He shrugged and replaced his finger for his mouth nonetheless. Personally, he found it kinda hot. He felt Noiz’s hand in his hair soon after he swallowed most of him down. He continued sucking but wasn’t really getting the reaction he was hoping for apart from a few grunts and noises from Noiz; he felt nearly embarrassed, thinking that he, a Third Year, wasn’t good enough for a Second Year. He pulled off after a while, and Noiz looked down at him.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” He asked somewhat out of breath. Rin thought of something that would make Noiz feel better. 

“Fuck my face.” He commanded with a sultry voice and wet, red, swollen lips. 

“Shit.” Noiz responded as he pushed Rin’s lips back on his dick and started thrusting into his mouth. 

Rin let Noiz take control, enjoying the pressure being placed on his head as his hair was pulled and his mouth was abused. He lost control of himself for a slight moment and his mouth closed a bit more, his teeth catching on one of the piercings and accidentally tugging it with Noiz’s set speed. Rin was about to apologize when Noiz made the most delicious sound he’d ever heard; his head was thrown back and his legs opened more as he held Rin as close to his dick as possible, his mouth open and letting loose this deep, erotic mewling groan. Rin never shoved his hand in his pants faster. He frantically started jerking off, his pants still on and just unzipped as he touched himself. He continued to tug on the piercings as Noiz fucked into his mouth.

“R-Rin, Rin,” Noiz seemed to warn. Rin moaned around his dick before he pulled off; his name had never sounded so good. 

“Hmm?” He asked breathlessly, noting that Noiz had something to say.

“Bite it.” Noiz commanded in a raspy voice. Rin’s eyes shot wide but he didn’t question it, especially not if he got to keep hearing those moans come from Noiz’s mouth. 

The next time Noiz thrust into his mouth he bit down, his teeth leaving short red trails as Noiz’s dick slid into his mouth slightly when he bit. The sound had Rin coming nearly at the same time as he looked up to see Noiz’s face as he let loose a moan that made him lose his voice at certain points. It was hot, delicious, and perfect; his deep, throaty groans filled the room as he released into Rin’s mouth and Rin released onto the floor and his hand. When Noiz looked down at him, both of them breathless and panting, Rin smirked and licked the top row of his teeth. Noiz watched as he licked off some drops of his cum that were still on them and collapsed backwards on the bed before responding,

“God damn, you could kill me like that,” Rin chuckled and climbed up to sit on Noiz’s lap, reaching down to kiss him. Noiz half sat up to look at the mess he’d made of Rin. “Whoops.” He commented when he saw Rin’s soiled uniform pants.  
“Oh fuck.” Rin commented, looking down at his pants.

“It’s okay,” Noiz said. “I’ll let you borrow one of mine for the way home,” He promised. They were about the same height, Noiz probably only a centimeter or so taller than Rin and they were about the same weight so it wouldn’t really make a difference. “Let’s get you out of those, though.” Noiz flirted and proceeded to remove Rin’s pants and his underwear while he was at it. 

Rin didn’t even blush; he was incredibly proud of his body. All the work he had put into it really paid off and he was extremely happy with his muscles and amazing body. He pulled off his shirt as well, sitting up to let Noiz admire his body. The German trailed his hands up his body, stopping to pinch at his nipples, as Rin hissed a bit at the pleasure. He then moved down to lift Noiz’s shirt off of his body. Noiz wasn’t as built as he was but he had a flat stomach and his abs were visible but not as well-defined as Rin’s. He was still incredibly good looking, however. 

Rin leaned down and kissed Noiz softly, making sure to tug on one of his lip piercings. The action caused Noiz to grunt into his mouth. Rin nearly laughed at the reaction. 

“So what, you’ve got a fetish for having your piercings tugged?” Rin teased. “Or maybe you’re a masochist.” He said referring to their earlier actions. Noiz chuckled before explaining,

“CIPA.” 

“What?” Rin retorted, completely confused.

“CIPA.” Noiz repeated.

“No, I heard you but what is that?”

“Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis. It means I haven’t been able to feel pain, or anything really, since birth.” 

“Oh,” Rin simply responded. He felt sad for the kid whose tragic backstory just seemed to get worse. “Explains a lot.” He simply added.

“It’s cool,” Noiz responded, noticing Rin’s sympathetic feelings. “It’s not all bad. I can still feel some things. Like pressure.”

“Is that why you’re so sexualy inclined?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Rin felt things had taken a much too serious turn and decided to change that up. He leaned down and kissed Noiz again before speaking.

“How about I help you feel something again?” He flirted. Noiz cocked an eyebrow but kept an interested expression. “I’ve been wanting to sit on your dick since I first saw you shirtless.” He explained. 

“Well, fuck, I can’t say no to that.” Noiz responded. 

While Rin went back to kissing Noiz, the blond reached over to grab a bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand drawer. With Rin on top of him, he coated a finger in the gel-like substance and reached down to tease Rin’s open entrance with his middle finger. Rin nearly shivered at the touch and was soon pressing back against Noiz’s finger as Noiz pressed it into him slowly. Noiz could feel how tight he was, regardless of his condition. He was soon adding a second and then third finger as Rin was nearly mewling against his lips. 

“P-Please, N-Noiz…” Rin begged. 

“Say my name again.” Noiz asked of him. 

“Noiz!” Rin shouted out as Noiz’s finger hit his prostate and he leaked some precum onto Noiz’s stomach.

“You sound so good like that.” Noiz removed his fingers from Rin and stroked himself a few times, leaning back on the pillows that had him propped up a little, and letting Rin take control. 

Rin panted for a few moments against Noiz’s forehead before reaching back to slowly sit on Noiz. Even though he’d had him in his mouth, he still felt bigger when entering him from another part of his body. Rin gasped and moaned while he tried to get accustomed to Noiz’s girth. Meanwhile, Noiz was watching with complete lust clouding his eyes, his hands gripping Rin’s hips and trying to soothe him. 

“Y-your piercings,” Rin commented once he was fully seated on Noiz and started to bounce on him. “Th-they feel so good.” He moaned out the last part. Noiz smirked and gripped his hips, thrusting up into him. 

Eventually one of Noiz’s hands went to grip Rin’s erection and damn. If Rin thought Noiz sounded good in bed, he had to hear himself for a change. It wasn’t often that someone’s voice could get Noiz excited but Rin was a true exception; his voice was deep, a little higher than Noiz’s, but it sounded great when his head was thrown back, his nails digging into Noiz’s chest, and his throat letting out all these amazing little moans that were cut off halfway with every bounce on Noiz. 

“F-Fuck, Noiz!” Rin shouted out as his prostate was hit again and again and he was falling into Noiz harder. “I-I’m gonna, oh! I’m gonna-” He cut off with a shout, his release getting all over his stomach and chest and his teeth digging into Noiz’s shoulders.

The pain definitely got to Noiz, he felt the skin break under a few sharp fangs and he came as well, feeling the hot, stickiness dripping out of Rin’s entrance and onto him, part of it getting on Rin’s thighs. Rin all but collapsed on him, shivering as he felt the last bit of cum dripping out of him. As his breathing calmed down he noticed a few streaks of red trailing across Noiz’s chest.

“Shit.” He half-exclaimed as he ran to get a wet tissue and came back, wiping up Noiz’s blood.

“What?” Noiz questioned when he opened his eyes and saw Rin cleaning something off of him. “Oh. Right.”

“What, you don’t feel that?”

“Nope.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m still sorry.”

“It’s cool. It was hot.” Rin cocked an eyebrow at him and they both laughed as Rin kept the napkin pressed against his cut. It wasn’t that deep but it still made Rin feel bad. When it stopped bleeding, Rin laid down next to him, curling against his side. The action nearly made Noiz blush as it was much too affectionate for his normal tastes. 

“Hey, Noiz?” Rin asked.

“Hmm?”

“So you said you can’t feel anything. Is that emotional as well?” 

“What? No. I can feel emotion, I just choose not to.”

“What about now? Are you choosing not to?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Rin said and looked away, trying to hide his blush. But Noiz wasn’t stupid.

“Are you asking if I like you?” Rin stayed quiet and Noiz smiled, reaching over to grab Rin by the chin and kiss him softly. “Because I do.” He finished once they pulled away. Rin blushed even harder and looked away. It was such a contrast to his usual demeanor.

“I like you too.” He admitted. 

“So what, we’re dating now?” Noiz asked.  
“Oh, so romantic, Noiz,” They both laughed. “But sure, yeah. I’d love to go out with you.” Noiz kissed him again. He hadn’t been expecting to feel anything but sexual feelings towards Rin but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely happy at the moment. 

The next day at swim practice, after everyone had seen Rin and Noiz holding hands, no one dared to ask either of them why Noiz had a bite mark on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: According to the DMMD and Free! Wikia pages, Rin and Noiz are both 5'10 but Noiz is 179 cm whereas Rin is 177 cm. Noiz's weight is not disclosed, however, but I believe they're about the same weight, Noiz probably a little lighter, though.
> 
> Also, these two idiots weren't supposed to fall in love. It was just supposed to be a fic about Rin biting Noiz's dick. Oh well, shit happens.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this piece of trash. If you did, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment. 
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me about DMMD or Free!, you can find me on Tumblr as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
